Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Dragon Age wiki vandal Dragon Age Wiki is being vandalized heavily by user 68.233.149.129, no admins are available to block. :Blocked. leviathan_89 23:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) w:c:emoticon Vandalism by these IPs: 98.212.49.131 • 98.220.235.31 • 190.117.170.246 *No active admins on that wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned. ~ty 01:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal in ru.mlp wiki This user vandalized pages in ru.mlp wiki with uploaded inappropriate image. Unfortunately, there is no active admins. Thank you. IXPilot (talk) 06:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. TK-999 (talk) 11:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) IP An IP going crazy removing content from many pages, and no admins are on to stop them. -- Ozank (Talk) 11:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. TK-999 (talk) 11:45, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Blogs http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jianewhijj, makes scam blogs. :U --Blugo34 (talk) 07:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. But this was spam. Not vandalism. -- sulfur (talk) 08:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) One Direction wiki Pornography being posted at this moment. Please someone help. Vandals: *User:Delta Sniper15 *User:Makearight139 *User:EnixSquared *User:VikingCheernobyl Looks like more, must be a 4chan raid or something. Please help. Wiki: w:c:onedirection Elecbullet (talk) 02:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted out on IRC. 03:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Spy Kids Wiki The Spy Kids Wiki has been attacked by IPers in the past two days. More recently, they been attacking the article on Spy Kids 4: All The Time in The World about how bad it was. And yesterday, one IPer was attacking several articles, two of them being actor ones. I want them OUTTA HERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :They appear to have stopped. Why don't you adopt the wiki? ~ty 16:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::They are at it again! Vandals attacking the Spy Kids Wiki. Yes, I would love for you to make me admin of that wiki to prevent this from happening again!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 07:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Handled, and if you'd like to be an admin, make an adoption request at the link I provided above. ~ty 07:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Reports by ‎AnonymousDuckLover User:The Director of PSA Reason:Changing my user page without my permision (Making it look like I'm saying something that I'm not) User:Dias Reason:Adding unnessassary photos to the Jet Bot page. :Please link the wiki these users have been a problem - have you tried contacting the admins before contacting us? -- RandomTime 12:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Star Warfare Wiki Star Warfare Wiki is experiencing heavy vandalism on at least one particular page. Vandal in question changes IP periodically, but the IP address appears to follow a pattern where it will be 220.255.2.XX, with only the last two digits varying. The vandal has additionally left comments on various parts of the wiki which cannot be edited or removed by active users, and the two admins do not appear to have been active within the last month. The vandal's activities appear to be primarily targeted at me, Undead.exe, with strong evidence that the vandal is also attempting to harrass me on websites beyond Wikia jurisdiction. The vandal also appears to have created a user account here. I am currently considering what actions can be taken to completely eliminate this harrassment, but prior to that, the wiki community needs some sort of reprieve from this activity. Please advise if you have any thoughts or suggestions regarding how this matter should be approached, thanks. -- Undead.exe (talk) 10:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked the user's range of IP addresses, hopefully that should stop them. Let us know if it continues -- RandomTime 12:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot, RandomTime. Is there anything which can be done about the user's existing comments (i.e. not page edits, but self-contained comments left underneath the main body of a page), or is that a separate issue I should enquire about elsewhere? -- Undead.exe (talk) 12:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ah, missed that - cleaned everything on the "Glitches" page, any other pages need cleaning up? -- RandomTime 13:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: There is sadly a new spammer floating around, IP 89.241.102.209, posting inappropriate comments across a couple of pages (all visible via his contribution page here, but primarily on the Fanfiction, Clans and Info and Just Commenting pages). The "other vandal" hasn't reappeared since your block a few hours ago, thanks for being so responsive :) -- Undead.exe (talk) 15:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Deleted. 15:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Monster wiki again Hello, there is a vandal in the monster wiki that is removing the needed images and the text that are needed for the article. Could you rollbck his edits and block him from the wiki. Also, please deal with that guy please?--16:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :As we aren't admins of the monster wiki, we can't really go in there when it's essentially a content dispute. Please try talking to the user, or the admins on that wiki -- RandomTime 16:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki Hello. It doesn't look like any of our admins are online, so can you please block this user? He/she keeps marking articles for deletion and removing content from them. Thanks. :Looks like they've stopped, so I'll leave it to an admin to deal with -- RandomTime 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dragonicans Wiki I had my wikia vandalize by these users Supman, Hifumi, DUDEmanguy, and Gawdly. They deleted the posted information on http://dragonicans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :I suggest checking out , and for future reference. I've restored the content on the main page, but I see no recent edits performed by any of those users. ~ty 16:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) 72.38.233.20 Reporting this IP address as vandalism rather than spam because it appears to be a human advertising his Youtube channel rather than a spambot. He posted on Bully Wiki, it's been locally cleaned up, but I'm leaving the IP here for further investigation. Jeff (talk| ) 18:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked IP and account. The correct page to report this is Report:Users and IPs needing checked. 19:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism & Block Please Hello V.S.T.F.s, A user on the Club Penguin wiki has been vandalizing pages. Can you please block this account because there are no Administrators online at the moment. Thank you, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted out. 01:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Theres a vandal with so many Ip users that i cant keep count! The admins blocked him/her a million times but still comes back! Please help! heres a link: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Its getting really out of hand. 23:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) please help Hi, I'm the admin of the wiki Fuzzypelt was talking about and I can attest that this vandal is serious stuff. They keep coming back and see to have a particular grudge towards me and anyone who attempts to revert their edits or ban them. Our users are holding up very well, but I would really prefer if our entire recent events section is reverting vandal edits. This vandal has shown aggression, strong language, and made threats, telling us that we should close down the wiki or else. They mentioned something about Fanfiction.com being better and that we shouldn't even try. I think they might be a disgruntled old user who was banned and that would explain the apparent hatred for the wiki and myself and our users. The vandal is using a proxy and comes back more then once a day with a new account. Please help fast, this is serious. Thank you. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 01:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Chatted with in their Chat. ~ty 02:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/63.141.199.209 Has been vandalized three pages with inappropiate references. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 00:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) DisneyWiki There has been vandalism on this wiki by a person under several accounts. I have blocked them with a forever block, and checked the "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from " button, but they have came back several times. Here are the accounts: *Teeti (blocked 12/21/12) *Dayzee (blocked 12/8/12) *Deizy (blocked 12/1/12) *Doisy Duk (blocked 11/22/12) *Doisy, So Nies (blocked 11/17/12) *Dasee (blocked 11/14/12) *DolanPls (blocked intinally 10/15/12 for 3 months, reblocked forever 11/14/12) *Doisy (blocked 11/13/12) [ What I try to want happen is the IP the edit from found and blocked for that wiki. So many edits, so little time. 03:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I blocked two ranges, that should stop them. Let me know if they come back. 03:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Cake in Minecraft Wiki: Content Removal The page of Cake in the Minecraft Wiki is vandalized, with all its content removed. Here's the page: http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Cake :Local admins handled it. leviathan_89 13:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) This is useless. need urgent help! Ralok keeps vandalizing the Whatnot Monsters page, I continued to revert the vandalism he's making and claiming one of his edits are not vandalism but they are and I've notified the admins and nothing happend, they won't do anything so I need you guys to look at it's history and please revert his edits if theres undoing by him. Also, block him from the wiki and protect the page for about a temprory amount of time for excessive vandalism.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 15:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :DO NOT GIVE AWAY MY PERSONAL INFORMATION, I did not give you permission to tell people my name!!!! And I am not vandalizing the page, YOU ARE. Resident Evil, and muppets are not part of the same franchise, Whatnots are according to the official muppet website background muppets. You are calling anything and everything under the sun "Whatnots" as if you are trying to replace the term "humanoid" with whatnot. You are the vandal, not me. And if you look at the talk page other users agree with me. ralok (talk) 20:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) 99.9.157.191 99.9.157.191 for Vandalism :On which wiki? -- RandomTime 18:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) A few weeks ago, we were having an issue with one man using a proxy who nearly ruined the whole site. Now it seems he's back, and attacking my page to start with. Link to the wikia: http://midtownmadness2.wikia.com/wiki/Midtown_Madness_2_Wiki Link to the vandal: http://midtownmadness2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/80.243.182.139 Thank you for fixing it a moment ago, but he's switched proxies again. Can I request locking that page from all edits? I don't have plans to change it, and there's no reason it should be. :Protected for 2 weeks -- RandomTime 23:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Now he's wiped a random page and put this chat in here, lol. He keeps switching proxies. This may take some effort. Clearly this man has no life. http://midtownmadness2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.240.176.12 PochiPochi Hello VSTFs, PochiPochi (a coppa user's sock puppet) has been vandalizing. Because there are no admins who aren't away on chat can you please IP block him? Yours faithfully, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.113.169.98 Club Penguin again 122.57.199.164 for editing my Club Penguin Wiki user page without permission. :This is a matter that local admins should deal with. Please contact local Club Penguin wiki admins. --Callofduty4 (talk) 06:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Harrassment Pease globally disable the account of A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN for harrasing ,e thanks --НКОП 15:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Please contact for this. -- sulfur (talk) 15:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Vandals I would like to report that http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mega2300osopand http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BetterSkatez http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kiwikiwi23 have all each vandalized pages on our wiki. Dororo111122 :Cleaned. Please make sure Club Penguin wiki admins are able to deal with this stuff in the future. Thanks --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Super Smash Bros Wiki Someone has posted about himself on Meta Knight from Kirby and SuperSmash Brothers Brawl. Please help report this. http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight_(SSBB) :Reverted. ~ty 06:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy Wiki Anon needs to be banned. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Local admin appears to have taken care of it. ~ty 17:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Weegee User:Hypneegee from weegeepedia blocked me from weegeepedia and threatened to block me from other wikis hes an admin for. He said that I was worthless and thats why he blocked me. sincerly--Werepuppy (talk) 22:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Not our purview. Use . -- sulfur (talk) 22:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki Sockpuppeting Hello, VSTFs. We have had a long-term abuser at our wiki, who keeps making new sockpuppets. Is there anything at all you can do about this? :something staff should deal with. Please it. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Over the past few days, Bacon Wiki has been vandalized by Salemlovely0708 Backup 5, who replaces the entirety of an article's text with profanity. Here is a link to their contributions page: Special:Contributions:Salemlovely0708_Backup_5. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 12:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Bacon Wiki Hi! Over the past few days, Bacon Wiki has been vandalized by Salemlovely0708 Backup 5, who replaces the entirety of an article's text with profanity. Here is a link to their contributions page: Special:Contributions:Salemlovely0708_Backup_5. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 12:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC)